Mi
by KamonKaze
Summary: Atsuya es engaño por los amigos de Shirou su hermano para su cumpleaños, One-shot


Holas lo se lose, soy una pesada de campeonato, pero este one-shot se lo dedico a mi onee-chan neko_xz ^^- te adoro y sorry! _ soy tan cabezota

Kazama: como siempre

Espero que os guste de verdad! Gracias mas tarde subo el de escuela vampirica y nuestros hijos! Lo juro! Cuidaos grax

Maria onee-chan espero que te guste mucho1! Besos te adoro!

Mi cumpleaños.

Hoy era un dia precioso los pájaros animados cantaban, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, todo era perfecta ¿Por qué?, hoy era el cumpleaños del precioso Shirou Fubuki el hermano mayor de los Fubuki, estaba ansioso sabía que sus amigos que le habían preparado una sorpresa, no podía esperar, sobretodo quería ver lo que le daba su hermano pequeño, desde hace un tiempo sentía algo mas que amor fraternal, era amor un amor tan fuerte que sería rechazado por todos incluso por su hermano, y eso no quería, lo amaba.

En otro un lindo chico de pelo rosado y ojos plateados igual a Shirou pero con el carácter fuerte que llevaba una bufanda larga en verano, había quedado ese dia con los amigos de su hermano para pedir consejo, quería darle algo especial para su cumpleaños.

-Que tierno Atsuya-dijo con cariño Tachimukai

-Es raro viniendo de ti-dijo Kaze riendo

-Callad asexuados

-Calma, que es lo que quieres darle de regalo a Shirou-pregunto Mido

-Yo…-sonrojado-no lo se

-Que ricura se sonroja-dijo frio Suzuno

-Dios ¿y vosotros sois sus amigos?-dijo muy rojo y molesto, no le gustaba darse a conocer

-Tu le quieres-dijo Kaze

-¿Cómo? Claro es mi hermano

-No-suspirando hondamente Tachi-no en ese sentido, sino como algo mas

-¿algo mas?

-Si, solo de tenerlo para ti nada mas, quererlo besarlo, abrazarlo, hacer-le tapo la boca Kaze

-Joder Suzuno no le digas eso

-Es verdad, ¿Acaso miento?

-Atsuya reacciona-tocando su frente Mido

-Se perdió mentalmente-saca unas fotos Suzuno-Mira Atsuya estas fotos de Shirou en ropa interior

-Damelas!

-No-dijo Tachi-ahora Mido

-Hai-saca unas cuerdas y lo ata

-Kaze abre el maletero del coche-meten a Atsuya en el coche

-CABRONES –grito Atsuya-que me vais hacer?-pregunto

-Nosotros nada, pero eres nuestro regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Kaze

-Pero es mi hermano-decir eso le dolia mucho pero era la verdad-No puede pasar nada entre nosotros-sus propias palabras de dolían

-Tu que sabes –dijo cogiendo el volante Suzuno

-Eso mismo por ello eres nuestro regalo, ya es hora de que os digáis lo que sentís.-dijo Kaze sonriendo

Los chicos ukes llegaban a la casa de Shirou con Atsuya atado, lo depositaron en el suelo, y se pusieron a montar un caja enorme donde metieron a Atsuya dentro con una nota en cuello y una lazo en la cabeza, cerraron la caja y la dejaron en el salón, la caja era de color rojo con un lazo de color naranja brilloso.

Después los chicos se fueron dejando la casa vacía dejaron una nota para si amigo lobito.

Al rato llego Shirou cansado y ansioso por ver el regalo de sus amigos pero se encontró con la casa vacía, se sintió triste vio una nota en la mesita y la leyó.

"Querido Shirou te hemos dejado nuestro regalo en el salón, esperamos que te guste porque nos costo mucho, jejeje. Mañana ven a la concentración para celebrar tu cumple, cuídate y disfruta del regalo, recuerda que eres el Uke,

Besos: Kaze, Mido, Tachi y Suzu"

-Cada vez pienso que estos están locos, podres Goenji, Hiro, Tsunami y Nagumo –resoplo, giro su vista hacia el salón y ahí había una gran caja de color rojo, se acercó lentamente, y con cuidado, desato en lazo amarillo de la caja y miro dentro y vio a su hermano con un lazo rojo y una nota la cogió y la leyó.

"Enhorabuena he aquí nuestro regalo disfruta, es tu oportunidad, cuídate suerte por parte del grupo Uke"

-Están mal estos chicos-mira a su hermano dormido con una sonrisa-Atsuya….lo siento…-se voltea, para coger una malta pero su hermano lo coge por detrás y lo tira al suelo, Atsuya encima de otro lo mira con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Hola hermanito mayor-dijo Atsuya sonriendo pero a la vez nervioso

-¿Atsuya?-sonrojado

-Shirou…yo…-bajando la mirada-Tengo algo que decirte

-Dime-su corazón iba a mil por hora.

-yo….hermano….aunque me odies debo hacerlo…yo te quie-no finalizo su frase ya que Shirou le cogio de la cara y junto sus labios

-Atsuya te quiero –escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano

-Shirou…..-sorprendido, ¿me quiere? No como a un hermano tengo una oportunidad, no lo pensó y acaricio suavemente el pelo de su hermano y levanto su vista, junto de nuevo sus labios, en un beso calido lleno de amor, pasión.

Poco a poco Atsuya, iba subiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Shirou el cual le provocaba placer le hacia sentir tan bien, en ese momento a Atsuya le se le ocurre morder los pezones de su hermano haciendo que le recorra una descarga de placer por el cuerpo, sin dudarlo le empezó a quitar la ropa dejándolo tan solo en bóxer, volvió a besarlo en sus suaves labios, empezó a bajar por el cuelo lamiendo sus pezones, el abdomen hasta llegar donde sus partes, con la mano lo empezó a masajear, con la lengua lo lamia provocando sonrojo y temblor ene l cuerpo de su hermano.

-Atsuya…-lo llamo con débil voz

-Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños hermanito-dijo Atsuya llevándose a la boca el miembro erecto de su hermano

-Para…pa…-estaba intentando hablar se sentía tan bien-Me voy…a…co..-tarde Shirou se había corrido en la boca de su hermano, el cual no dudo en tragárselo.

-Ahora relájate –llevo a la boca de su hermano tres de sus dedos para humedecerlos-ya esta con esto bastara

Atsuya se disponía a meter uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Shirou, el cual al sentir su dedo le dolio

-auch….-se quejo

-Relajate-introduciendo el segundo dedo, para que se relajara le beso por el abdomen dejándoles pequeñas marcas en su cuerpo

-Atsu….-entre gemidos y suspiros

-No pasa nada-introduciendo el tercer dedo en su estrada-Cálmate ahora sentirá un poco de dolor pero se te pasare te lo prometo

Introdujo su miembro en la entrada de su hermano, el otro no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor

-kya!-dando un pequeño grito

-Shirou-empezó a embestir cada vez mas rápido gritando el nombre de su hermano-KYAAA

-Atsuya…yo…me vengo….-dijo quién era embestido

-Shirou te quiero…-ambos se vinieron a la vez, Atsuya dentro de él, y Shirou en ambos, el menor cayó encima de su hermano se abrazó a él.

-Te amo Atsuya…-lo abrazo fuertemente y dormidos se quedaron en el salón.

Al dia siguiente todos del Inazuma Japón se habían reunidos para celebrar el cumple de Shirou con entusiasmo, lo gracioso de todo era que Shirou no se podía sentar asi que tuvo que estar apoyado en su hermano Atsuya.


End file.
